The Reunion
by Cophine-lover
Summary: Cosima is well on her way to be fully recovered but there is still something missing, well someone missing. Sarah hates seeing Cosima upset so she plans a girls night just the two of them but that's not exactly what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down as Cosima traced the rain droplets of the window staring off into space.

"Oi geek monkey, looks like it's just the two of us tonight. What do you think about getting a takeout and watching some crappy eights movie?" Sarah noticing Cosima wiping a tear as she turned to nod her head and look back out the window

"Or instead of a movie I could tell you about how I met a certain French lady." Sarah trying to pull Cosima away from her thought by mentioning Delphine and it worked.

"I know how you two met Sarah" Cosima fell on Felix's giving Sarah an eye roll

"Well I bet you don't know everything" Sarah sat at the bottom of the bed displaying a small smirk on her face.

"She kissed you because she thought you were me" Cosima stated

"Yeah. Well…" Sarah pulled on her boots and made her way to the door "Did she ever tell you about that time she met me in a black limo and told me that you told her to love all of us"

"What?" Cosima chuckled at Sarah's made up story but seeing Cosima made Sarah smile and she felt better about leaving her to go and get the food.

Sarah opened the loft door and "I'll tell you all about it, damn she is one good kisser" shutting the door in laughter at her sisters shocked face.

Cosima laughed at the ridiculousness that was her sister sighing about how she missed Delphine a lot it had been about two months, but Cosima did not need Oxygen anymore she could walk without a cane, she still coughed but no blood came. Cosima had to try to put on a brave face she hated people seeing her upset especially when Sarah was trying so hard. The dreadlocked clone exhaled loudly into the empty loft, pulling sleeping out from under her pillow getting changed in the bathroom, she did not why, nobody was home but Sarah or Felix could come home any second not that they would have minded.

Cosima folded her clothes on the toilet lid when she heard the door slide open. Cosima reminded herself to be happy and cheerful to Sarah but she was kind of looking forward to hearing Sarah's stories about Delphine.

"What took you so long" Cosima shouted knowing that her sister had been less than fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry" Cosima's heart stopped and then it pounded in her chest at rapid rate, maybe she was dreaming again. She looked through the beaded curtain. It was her. Delphine.

Cosima came out of the bathroom slowly pacing towards her. Delphine's hair was stuck in a bun but wispy hair sticking to her forehead and her blue navy jacket looked heavy as it was soaked, a little black case at her side as water droplets trailed down to the floor.

"Are you real?" Cosima asked water building in her eyes her voice shaking.

Delphine nodded both girls met each other with a fierce kiss, tongues flooded each other's mouth starving themselves of oxygen both girls pulled away resting their foreheads on each other's and looking deeply at one another smiling as Delphine cupped and traced her fingers over Cosima's hamster cheeks wiping away her tears.

" je t'aime" Delphine whispered placing a kiss on Cosima's cheek and then to her other cheek "Je t'aime" kissing her forehead. "je t'aime" kissing her chin Cosima giggled. "je t'aime" finally kissing her mouth

This kiss started out slow both girls sighing into it relaxing, Cosima scrapped at Delphine's bottom lip biting down on it, Delphine opened her mouth giving coisma's tongue access. Their tongues explored as Cosima tugged at Delphine's neck to bring them closer together. Delphine's hands found purchase on Cosima's ass gripping it tightly as Cosima continued to bruise Delphine's mouth. Delphine moaned as Cosima striped her out of her wet coat and started to pop buttons open on her white blouse.

Their mouths found each other's again as they fumbled forward away from the wet clothes Delphine gripping her ass again the dreadlocked clone lifted her legs and tightly fixed them around the blonde's waist their lips never parting. Delphine popped open her jean button and shook out of her clingy jeans, Delphine bunched up the hem of Cosima's top and Cosima lifted it off.

Delphine groaned as the throb in-between her legs ached as she was met with the clones bare breast in front of her eyes Cosima smirked but it was wiped off her face. When the blonde took her breast in her mouth scrapping her teeth along the plucked nipple whilst the other snaked along her back bring her closer, Delphine moved between the two always sucking, licking and biting as she felt Cosima wet against her waist as she started to rub herself up and down the French woman, moaning her name. Delphine carried the brunette up the step tripping slightly and placing Cosima down not very gracefully, the smaller girl took off her pyjama bottoms flinging them over the blondes head as she hovered on top.

Delphine jammed her thigh in-between the smaller girls legs Delphine groaned as Cosima left wet open mouth kisses along her neck sucking down on her pulse point and scraping her teeth and biting down as Delphine's hips started to circle and her thigh moving up and down creating an unbearable friction. Cosima unclasped Delphine's bra cupping and kneading her small breasts jamming her against her hard nipple Delphine's hand scratched down Cosima's side making her wiggle as hips moved off the bed her eyes rolling back, as both woman's bodies were, hot wet and sticky with sweat and both needed release and both knew it wouldn't take long.

Delphine reached down and pulled her underwear off, pulling Cosima's legs apart and straddling one of her legs moving the other thigh as she dropped her wet dripping cunt on to Cosima's. Both girls screeching at the contact, Delphine threw her head back and closed her eyes as she grinded down and Cosima grinding up to meet Delphine. Delphine lowered her head dipping her tongue into the clone's mouth licking the roof of her mouth their bodies grew frantic as they worked together, Delphine reached down and two fingers rubbing and circling her lover's clit. Cosima gripped Delphine's hair fighting to keep her eyes open as she came again and again.

* * *

"Bloody hell what you doing out here?" Felix asked as Sarah sat on the stairs stuffing her face with Chinese food. Then he heard the loud orgasmic moans from his loft

"You will never guess whose back" Sarah exclaimed offering some fried rice

"How long have you been out here?" Felix sat down dismissing the offer of food

"About an hour now, so they should be finishing soon"

Felix laughed "oh my god. Sarah you've been listening to your sister having sex for over an hour"

"You've heard me have sex before Fee, plus it's not as if I watched I mean I could've they didn't even notice that I walked in"

"OH MY GOD" Felix burst into hysterics at his sister. Sarah got up from the step and opened the loft door "Yeah least they weren't shagging in my bed though"

Felix shot up and his laugh soon died marching in to the loft.

Sarah and Felix both were noticing the trail of clothes and the two bodies fast asleep. Cosima lay on Delphine's chest as the red maroon sheets covered the mid-section of their bodies. Felix continued to march over to the bed before Sarah grabbed his shoulder "Leave it, yeah. Just let them sleep"

"You are cleaning my sheets Cosima Niehaus" Felix said at the bottom of the step throwing Delphine's clothes onto the bed.

"Merde" Delphine whispered Cosima put a finger on her lips as her body shock from giggling at Delphine's worry. "I love you" Cosima whispered into Delphine's chest as they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Cosima searched around for her discarded clothes slipping them on. Placing a lingering kiss on Delphine's lips as she smiled out of the kiss "Morning" Delphine grinned bringing their lips back together "Do you want coffee?" Delphine nodded her head and Cosima went to get off the bed but Delphine pulled her back down. Cosima straddled the blonde slowly kissing her until they heard a loud cough grabbing the pair's attention.

"Morning" Sarah said as Felix and Sarah watched the couple from the kitchenette with an amused look waggling their eyebrows.

Cosima placed a chaste kiss on Delphine before climbing off her and beaming to her new sister and brother as she made her way into the kitchen.

"So I take it you were pleased to see Delphine last night" Felix smirked and his sister started making sex noises.

"Haha" Cosima retorted pouring the boiling water into the cup

"No seriously Cos, we're happy for you. I mean I've never seen an afterglow as big as this before, have you Fee?"

"You think this is big? Wait until you see me about a week" Cosima grinned noticing a cautious blonde approaching the breakfast bar in a pale blue summers dressed clearly pulled out from her case.

Wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist taking a sip of her coffee before putting it back down on the counter

"Hey Sarah don't you have a story about you and Delphine in black limo making out?"

Delphine's face scrunched up turning to look at her girlfriend to Sarah, whose face looked mortified at what Cosima had just blurted out.

Delphine spoke first "I've never kissed Sarah in a black limo; I only kissed her at the Dyad party. I would never…"

Cosima grinned like the Cheshire cat "Maybe you dreamt it Sarah after all you did say Delphine was a damn good kisser"

Felix was killing himself with laughter as he realized that his sister was blushing furiously red. Cosima collected her red coat and Delphine's belongs.

"See you in a couple of days" was dragging out a very confused Delphine out behind her.

"Bitch" Sarah scoffed downing her tea.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun soon fell to the dim light of the city casting shadows around the hotel room the heavy atmosphere with the sex infused smell hung to every inch of the room. Sheets rumpled and pillows scattered mixed with disregarded pieces of clothing. Limbs tangled together and mixture of salty and sweet as they panted deeply long sticky wet fingers intertwining, smiling exhausted eyes searching for trust and hoping for a long future.

Soon sleep would take over her fatigued body as she was still recovering from her illness but she made sure that Delphine knew how much she missed her and how much her body had repaired itself.

Cosima placed soft gentle kisses around Delphine's neck and cheek until the other woman groaned waking from a deep sleep.

"Non" Delphine scooted away from the body pressing into hers

"C'mon" Cosima tugged Delphine's waist back to snuggle against her own glowing body, her lips placing long wet kisses along her neck, moving up nipping at her ear lobe extracting a slight moan from the blonde who turned to finally face the smaller woman with a great grin on her face.

"Bonjour mon amour"

"Morning" The both stared longingly into each other's eyes before Delphine bit down on her lip and Cosima chuckled before Delphine pulled her down into a tight embrace smacking her ass playfully

"You are such a brat"

"So I've been told"

"I liked that day, it was pure joy "Delphine's eyes glazed over as the memory played out in her mind

"Do you wanna steal some bikes today?" Cosima's eyes sparkled dancing into Delphine's waggling her eyebrows leering down into Delphine.

Delphine burst into a fit of laughter "I don't think my legs are ready for that just yet"

"Are you sure?" Cosima ran her fingers down the top of her thighs splaying out her hand and the griping the muscle noticing purple and brown patches along her inner thigh up by the joining of her hip the valley in-between her breast, her shoulders. Cosima was in awe of the French woman's body beneath her, she had made Delphine hers.

There was a larger buzzing and vibrating sound across the hotel room floor bringing both women out of their retrieve. Cosima sighed pealing herself off Delphine and searching for the device.

"Hey what's up" not needing to look at caller I.D she knew it would be Sarah. Cosima slid the balcony door open and stepped out to take the call.

"You can't miss your treatments Cosima.

"It's one or two treatments Sarah, plus I feel totally fine"

"No you need to come over now cos, you have missed three bloody treatments. Frenchie can wrap her thighs around you head when you come home, but for now you need to get your bloody arse over here now."

Chill Sarah, okay. I'm coming even though I've came enough in the past two days to last the rest of the year" Bursting into hysterics at her own joke.

Cosima was meet with silence at the other end of the phone and then by a monotone was telling her the other person has cleared, she walked back inside throwing her phone on the bed picking up pieces of clothing noting that she had to go back, as she only had her pjs with her and her red coat Delphine's dress and underwear had been removed from the floor and her little black suit case opened on the bed. Cosima searched through the items bringing them up to her nose to sniff Delphine's familiar scent, putting her arms through the white chiffon shirt feeling the smooth delicate fabric on her skin buttoning up the blouse. She felt two warm arms slip around her waist hugging her tightly

"I don't know if my jeans will fit you .Delphine said placing a small kiss on her shoulder Cosima brought her hand up around the back of the blonde's mane bring her head around to kiss her lips, it was along tender kiss filled with passion and love. Delphine smiled out of the kiss "But maybe a skirt perhaps?" moving in front of entranced Cosima to riffle through her case. Delphine bent down tapping Cosima's leg so she could move into the skirt, Delphine lifted the skirt up around Cosima's thighs and up to rest on her waist, then sweep her hands over legs

"You need underwear?" Delphine asked drawing lazy shapes into her inner thigh bringing a finger over the lips of Cosima's cunt already feeling wetness there. Cosima just shook her head waiting with anticipation at what Delphine was going to do. "Non?" Delphine asked again with a smirk as her fingers dipped and swirled at Cosima's clit, the dreadlocked clone shook her head faster this time with her hips already moving. Delphine withdrew her fingers and stood up moving to zip her suitcase. Cosima opened eyes at the lack of stimulation as the throbbing between her legs continued

"Delphine!" Cosima irritated as to why Delphine stopped "que?" flashing Cosima her very own cheery grins turning back around to face the smaller woman sucking on the finger that toyed with Cosima's clit. "You are such a fucking tease. You know that" Slapped Delphine's perky bottom as she walked around her looking for her shoes. Cosima looked at herself in the mirror as Delphine made the finishing touches to herself.

"Hey how come I've never seen you in this before? Its hella tight and hella short even on me"

"Well I know how easily distracted you are" winking at the brunette

"Maybe you should put it on and show me. Then I could take it off" Cosima bantered back

"We don't have time, later" Delphine approached with Cosima's red coat

"We have all the time in the world now, I'm not dying anymore." Cosima stepped into her coat

"Non but you have missed treatments" making their way out of the hotel room

"So you were listening to my phone call. So are you going to tell me where and what you have been doing?" Cosima asked in more annoyed fashion

Delphine's face and features dropped into sadness lines reappearing around her eyes and her lips turned down into a frown with her eyes pulling black and glossy. She simply shook her head.

"You know I will find out anyway" Cosima bit back

"You always do"


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the loft walking hand in hand in comfortable silence but the tension remained. Cosima pulled the loft door open making a B line straight for her medicine and dropping her coat and shoes leaving Delphine wide eyed in the middle of the loft hearing hushed voices and large exhales of I told you so's. Delphine dropped her on coat on the green leather sofa when she saw the bathroom beads swinging. A slow moving creature with untamed hair and gazing red eyes

"Hello Doctor"

"Helena"

"Holy shite" Sarah and Felix spoke together as they watched the two curly hair women approach each other Sarah moved off her stool to come between them but stopped as Helena wrapped her arms around the doctor in a hug, noticing Delphine hugging back. Sarah threw a confused look back at Cosima and Felix who watched from the kitchen with a very similar baffled look.

"It's good to see you again" Delphine said patting down some of Helena's hair. Sarah interrupts their moment with "What the fuck is going on? Could someone please explain?"

"Sestra, this is my doctor friend Delphine. We were locked in cell together, she is excellent singer. She was also my doctor at the centre but she was a sneaky doctor" Delphine heard large scoff sounds coming from the two other clones and their brother but Helena carried on with the story.

"They wanted to experiment on me but she said no and give them her blood, they did not like this and was going to kill her but we escaped together" Helena finished smiling at her sisters and brother then to Delphine who found tears in her eyes as she felt Cosima's eyes burn into the side of her face.

"So wait a bloody minute how did you escape?" Sarah plonked herself down on the green leather couch as Felix and Cosima also joined her leaving Delphine and Helena side by side

"She is scientist. She made everybody sleep like babies."

"And your sister is very persuasive with her hands around their necks" Delphine finally spoke earning a little grimace from Helena and she felt a hand reach for her own catching a glance from Cosima.

"Scientist sestra is the one that you love"

Delphine turn back to look at Helena tarring her eyes away from Cosima lacing their fingers together

"Oui, but we are still best friends right"

"You are family now" Helena answered back making her way to the kitchen to find some food to munch on. Delphine's face brightened up as a huge smile surfaced on her face watching Helena in the kitchen pulling food out over the counter.

"Bloody hell, who would have thought the two outsiders of clone club becoming best friends" Felix piped up

"It's good that Helena has got friends, you know, other than us and Art. Thanks for helping her" Sarah smiled at Delphine before going to help Helena in the kitchen.

Delphine felt a tug on her hand, until she fell on to Cosima's lap "I thought I was your best friend"

Delphine laughed "Non you are my girlfriend"

"Exactly girlfriend, I should be the best friend too"

"Are you jealous?" Delphine whispered blowing cool air down the clone's neck causing small goosebumps to appear pecking her neck with small kisses.

"No, maybe, what no" Cosima wriggled around as Delphine's hands travelled up her body poking at her ribs tickling her , Cosima wiggled her hands free attacking Delphine back making her fall on top of Felix's feet "No lesbian activity. My bed still stinks, why is lesbian sex so musky" Causing both the girls to laugh as Felix shook his head in disgust.

"Are they always like this?" Helena asked watching the pair with a bag of Cheetos from the breakfast table.

"I don't know. We really only see Cosima when Delphine fucks up." Sarah looked at the couple and her brother fighting them off each other

"I'm glad she is happy. Do you not like her?"

"I guess, I mean yeah. Of course she was the one that told Cosima where I was and she looks out for her and makes her happy. But I just hope she doesn't break Cosima's heart or yours." Sarah turned to face Helena.

"She won't they love each other like puppies. Plus we will always be friends. I saw it"

"Whatever meathead" digging her hand to the bag of Cheetos

"Wanna help them annoy Fee?" Sarah smirk as they both ran off their stools towards the bundle of limbs on the floor, piling them on top of Felix, Cosima and Delphine.

"Does this mean I am a part of clone club now?" Delphine asked whilst getting squished by Cosima, and her sister's bodies

"OBVS"

"So why didn't you just tell me?" Cosima asked pushing away from Delphine to get a clear picture of her face, swinging her body around on the couch. The loft was now just occupied by the couple as the others went to away out to get food as Helena managed to eat most of Felix's cupboards.

"Would you have believed me?" Delphine searched Cosima's eyes

"I don't know. Why were you messing with blood samples?"

"I first met her on the plane, she kept talking about her sisters and then I asked her name. I remembered seeing it on your paper with all the clones that you had contact with, and I your words about loving all of you, kept replying in my head. Anyway I did not see her very much after that when we landed we got separated, but I always heard all the other doctors talking how she attacked, nearly killed some of them."

Delphine moved off the couch as she started to pace around the room.

"They were using her for drug trialling, injecting her with a different cocktail nearly every second day, taking blood and assault courses. I was the only doctor left so they put me with her, we got on, and she was so brave I wanted to be like her. Helena's behaviour changed around me, so they moved me into the cell with her and I could not do it. So I stopped injecting her, making up results, taking my blood instead of her own by the time they figured it out, we had our plan."

Delphine finished in a large sigh through her nose. Dropping on the seat across from the couch, looking at the floor not meeting Cosima's scrutiny.

"It's kind of funny, you know. Helena saved me too; it was her embryo's that's how am sitting here, alive. We started the gene therapy, well Scott did and Professor Duncan left Kira the code in a book. I inject myself everyday it's just like having diabetes really."

Delphine finally looked up at Cosima noting that Cosima's fingers and hands twitched when she talked about injecting herself remembering that Cosima was not every good around needles.

"So"

"So" They both looked exhausted but smile at each other. Cosima moved from the leather sofa to sit herself on Delphine's lap.

"Sorry I was such a bitch at the hotel"

"I can handle it" Delphine replied intertwining their fingers Cosima laughed "I know" bringing their lips together in a soft tender kiss.

"You know I can hold your hand when you take your medicine tomorrow?"

Cosima's lips stayed in a straight line as her eyes glistened "Yeah I've missed my Doctor Cormier. "

"I've missed being yours"

"You are mine, aren't you?"

Delphine simply nodded turning to kiss Cosima again "always" whispering in the smaller girls ear. Cosima turned her body around so she was now straddling Delphine on the chair, deepening the kiss, her hands tangling in the blonde's hair, as Delphine hands ran up and down the clones back, dragging the white chiffon blouse up bunching it in her hands.

Cosima panted as Delphine began to ravish her neck with long kisses "We..Should..Stop"

Delphine moved down nipping slightly at her collarbone suckling the top of Cosima's soft breast. "Alison's..coming"

"Non you are" popping the buttons open, hands cupping her breast, kneading through the thin material of Cosima's bra, moving the material Delphine brought Cosima's nipple into her mouth biting down on the soft nub, scrapping her teeth across the hardened nipple suckling again. Cosima's breathing was more rapid as her hips started to move with her own desire burning wanting to be touched. Delphine's hand scratched up Cosima's inner thigh under the black short skirt, feeling wetness pull their. Cosima moaned with pleasure and anticipation.

"Bloody hell can't we leave you two for five bloody minutes without you two shagging"


End file.
